The overall objective of the Molecular Toxicology Core is to bring together a group of selected biologists whose research interests include studies on fundamental mechanisms of toxicity due to damage from a variety of agents including metals, ROS, organic xenobiotics and DNA damaging agents. A goal is to focus aspects of their diverse expertise and interests to foster interdisciplinary interactions and collaborations on research which addresses important problems relevant to human health in an urban environment. Another goal is to have Core Investigators serve as a resource of fundamental laboratory science and molecular technology to investigators in all Center Research Cores. The goals of the Molecular Toxicology Core are facilitated by the following activities: First, the Core holds monthly research meetings during the academic year where several faculty discuss the current research activities in their labs. Each investigator is provided with 1/2 hour to present recent advancements (much unpublished work) and is also provided ample time for open discussion with other investigators. The meetings are open to not only principal investigators, but also to all members of the Research Core 3 laboratories including staff and students. These meetings have been highly in successful in addition to research talks, ideas/plans for Core development and intra/inter-research Core collaborations, pilot projects, needs for shared resources, etc. are also discussed at these meetings. Moreover, recent updates on additions made to Core facilities are provided during these meetings. For example, Dr. Guilarte recently presented an overview of the imaging facilities that are available. His presentation sparked the interests of several investigators of Research Core 3, including Dr. Biswal and this information has been extremely helpful in fostering the development of Dr. Biswal's research program. Second, all Core Members along with other Center Members and members of the Environmental Health Sciences Training Program and their students participate in the annual Scientific Workshop. In this setting, an invited speaker(s) presents a seminar which is followed by poster presentations by graduate students and Training Program and Center faculty. Third, interaction among Core and Center Members is also facilitated through the shared use of Core facilities where knowledge of the use of techniques and experimental approaches is exchanged. Fourth, the Core itself, and in conjunction with other Center Research Cores, sponsors Center-wide seminars presented by Hopkins faculty and outside speakers. Fifth, all Center members receive copies of the annual progress reports and this serves to keep the Center investigators informed regarding the activities of each Research and Facility Core and the Center as a whole.